This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Administrative Core: The administrative core provides a leadership role in the development of the statewide network. The core is located in approximately 600 sq ft of office space on the Health Sciences campus at the University of Louisville. The office provides budget management services for the network and logistical support for KBRIN committees and their activities. The KBRIN administrative office works with the Grants Management Office at the University of Louisville for the development of subcontracts to KBRIN affiliates and the subsequent invoicing. Dr. Nigel Cooper is Director of the Administrative Core. He is aided by Dr. Bruce Mattingly, the Program Coordinator, who is located at Morehead State University. In addition the Administrative Core is managed on a daily basis by 3 staff including: Ms Stephanie Dearing (budget), Ms Michelle Padgett (reconciliation) and Ms Jane Thornton (logistics). A Steering Committee comprising individuals from each affiliated institution, the PD and the PC meets on a regular basis to provide guidance on programmatic activities and budget distributions.